sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dominik the Devil
, and white;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence =Arid Prairie Egg Base, in the Arid Prairie Zone of Tralius |Relatives ='Steele the Devingo' - brother;Unnamed mother;Unnamed father |Affiliations =The Eggman Empire;Tralius Egg Army - Sub-boss |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Tralius Egg Army |Foes =Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Tralius Egg Army Sub-boss |Skills =Leadership skills |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;High physical strength;Powerful bite |Powers = |Weaponry = }} A Sub-boss of the Tralius Egg Army, manages the Arid Prairie Egg Base, and leads the regiment of Tralius Egg Soldiers stationed there. He is directly below Tralius Egg Boss Maw the Thylacine in terms of rank. Physical Description A somewhat brawny Tasmanian devil who stands a little over 4 feet tall, Dominik has a fairly short, pointed muzzle, small, triangular ears, and a Cyberized tail, which is medium-length and somewhat slim, ending in a blade; his lower jaw is also Cyberized, with four steel teeth jutting out. His fur is primarily in color, with a snout, and a white stripe across his chest. His hair, which is styled into a crew cut, is in color, and his eyes are in color. His Cyberized lower jaw and tail are also arsenic in color. History Abilities Being a Tasmanian Devil, Dominik has all the abilities of that species, namely the keen sense of smell, frighteningly powerful bite, and heightened ferocity. Like other members of his species, he is able to let loose a powerful, ear-piercing screech, and can use a few other sound-based techniques, such as Roar and Furious Bellow. The Cyberization to his lower jaw only served to make his already powerful bite even more terrifying, allowing him to snap through steel with a single bite. His Cyberized tail is a bit longer than the tails of other Tasmanian Devils, but can extend an additional two feet, and is tipped with a sharp blade; this makes it a deadly weapon with some considerable reach. He also has quite high physical strength, able to lift a good 150 lbs. over his head, and primarily attacks with strong, somewhat slow strikes. Due to his burly stature, he is also surprisingly durable, but not to an excessive degree. Strengths/Resistances Dominik has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. His thick fur and brawny physique make him quite durable, and he can weather minor physical blows with ease. His strength, wicked bite force and bladed tail make him deadly in close-quarters combat. Weaknesses Dominik has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. He is not very fast, and has fairly poor reflexes as well, allowing faster foes to run circles around him and potentially whittle him down with hit-and-run tactics. While his Cyberized tail does give him a bit of extra reach in combat, it can only attain a maximum length of 4'5", which isn't useful against opponents who excel in ranged attacks. His resilience is also a bit lower than his durability, making energy-based attacks more effective against him. His intellect isn't anything special, and he isn't terribly good at strategizing, preferring to do things in a more direct manner. Friends and Foes Friends *'The Eggman Empire' - He both fears and respects Dr. Eggman. **'Maw the Thylacine' - He both fears and respects the Tralius Egg Boss. **'Tralius Egg Army' - Dominik gets along quite well with the Tralius Egg Soldiers under his command, and has a deep sense of comradery with them. *'Steele the Devingo' - Dominik's brother, who is a member of The Silver Huntsmen, operating within its Inner Circle. Allies *'The Eggman Empire' - He both fears and respects Dr. Eggman. **'Maw the Thylacine' - He both fears and respects the Tralius Egg Boss. **'Tralius Egg Army' - Dominik gets along quite well with the Tralius Egg Soldiers under his command, and has a deep sense of comradery with them. *'Steele the Devingo' - Dominik's brother, who is a member of The Silver Huntsmen, operating within its Inner Circle. Rivals Enemies *'Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters' - Family *'Steele the Devingo' - Dominik's brother, who is a member of The Silver Huntsmen, operating within its Inner Circle. Romance Personality A fairly jovial and boisterous devil, Dominik is quite popular among the Egg Soldiers under his command, primarily due to his easy-going nature (somewhat surprising for his species) and deep sense of comradery and respect for his regiment. He will gladly fight alongside them, and will refuse to leave any of them behind if he can help it. Much of his loyalty towards both Dr. Eggman and Maw the Thylacine is motivated by fear; he fears Maw's obsessive nature, as well as the sheer power Eggman has over Mobius; however, he will readily admit that he respects both of their drives to succeed. Dominik is not terribly intelligent, and seems to have a bad habit of "gambling", often engaging in bets with his opponents, although this can work out in his favor; he also gets frustrated easily, and becomes rather violent when agitated enough. However, he respects a strong opponent. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Marsupials Category:Tasmanian Devils Category:Neutral Evil Category:Eggman Empire Category:Commanders and Leaders Category:Egg Army Members Category:Tralius Egg Army Members